


Allowed Distractions

by zarabithia



Series: Porn Sunday [8]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Written for the prompt: ""Erik/T'Challa and bottom Erik! as the prompt."





	Allowed Distractions

The bed is … soft. Too soft, Erik thinks skeptically as his back touches them. It’s not his first night in Wakanda, and the sheets that the king has on his bed are no different than the ones in Erik’s room.

But they will always be too soft, and he will never stop thinking so.

T'Challa’s hands are soft, too, and his touch gentle as his thumb brushes across Erik’s jawline. “You think too much. You allow it to distract us.”

“These sheets distract me,” Erik retorts. “I can’t even tell what the fuck it is. Satin? Cotton with higher thread count than any Stark has ever seen? Your sister won’t tell me and I know she knows.”

“Mm. We will not speak of Starks or my sister while you are in my sheets,” T'Challa tells him, and there’s a lilt of a kingly decree that comes so naturally to someone raised as a prince instead of as an orphan in fucking Oakland.

Anger blossoms in Erik’s chest, and the familiar urge to rage at the man in front of him is there. It might not ever go away.

But then T'Challa’s hands are sliding around Erik’s wrists, and that grip is firm as T'Challa straddles him. The urge to fight gives way to the urge to take everything T'Challa offers.


End file.
